


Hadrian Martell

by xray75



Series: Hadrian Martell [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xray75/pseuds/xray75
Summary: Hadrian Potter is reborn into the world of westeros as the son of Alia Targaryen nee Martell and Branden Stark. he is raised by Oberyn Martell after the Sac on King's Landing. after hearing the fate of his mother at the hands of the Hound and Tywin Lannister, he vows revenge for his mother. at ALL costs. (Currently oneshot, whether or not it continues is up to you readers :)
Series: Hadrian Martell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868764
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: just something that my muse brought up. Noticed that there weren’t many long Daenerys x Harry fanfics, wanted to give it a shot. Oh, and if there are any long faces like this, please point me towards them. Would love to read!
> 
> *THIS STORY WILL HAVE MASSIVE SPOILERS TO got tv series, VIOLENCE, MAYBE TORTURE, AND MOST LIKELY NO SMUT.*
> 
> *the very beginning of this story is very loosely inspire by The king who conquered by Dan68 on FFN. ONLY THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER*

Harry James Potter was dead. Very surely dead, at the age of eighteen. Why hadn’t expeliarmus worked against Voldemort’s killing curse? Maybe, he thought, that the last time that he faced Voldemort was when he had just been reborn. He must have been week, and his Avada Kedavra was too powerful for an Expeliarmus, unless he was weak. The question was, where was he? He had appeared in the same place that he had appeared in when he died a couple of hours ago, but it seemed different. Not a train station, but a portal. Then suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere.

“Hello, Harry Potter. I have been waiting a looooong time to see you” she said.

Harry was very confused. Who was this? And why was she waiting for him? He looked at the ring on his finger. The cloak in his pocket. The wand in his hand. Hollllly shit, he thought. This was Death. He was master of death. Was this the portal to his family? Would he finally live in peace?

“No, Master. That is not why you are here.” She said. Harry startled.

“you can read my mind?” he asked, “and if you can, can you stop?”

The woman whom he presumed to be Death incarnate smiled. “Why of course Master. I am here to show you to your new life, and no, it is sadly not to your family. You see, you are greatly needed elsewhere. You have untouched power in you, that you have been to blinded to seek out. Blinded by Dumbledore, blinded by the Weasleys. I have not been able to interfere, as deities are not allowed to interfere with earthly matters. But now that you are my master, and you are dead, I am allowed to. There is a universe in terrible strife. A millennia old war is about to resurge. Many sides, betrayal around every corner. Much like you, in fact.” Harry stared in surprise, and to be fair, a bit of rage

“So tell me WHY I’m not finally going to be at peace and see my family??” he asked.

“this world needs someone like you. Strong. Powerful. Otherwise, they will all fall to madness, infighting, or the Dead. I think that if you are reborn into this world you will reach your full potential. This is your destiny, Master. Do you accept it? Because I will have to let you die if you so choose, but that would mean a world of billions would be decimated. My plan would be to wipe your memory, give you a fresh start. You wouldn’t be able to harness your magic in other ways, but it will appear in others. You will have a perfect memory, uncanny resilience and stamina, and it will also appear in your swordplay, with speed, and strength. You will need them, of that much I can guarantee.”

“You will not remember any of this. I will come to you when you are ready to reveal to you who you are and were, and your status. What do you say, Master?” she finished.

Harry thought for long and hard. She said something about Dumbledore and the Weasleys blinding him. He frankly could see how they were very suspicious. Harry never got any letters from Gringotts about his vaults. Nothing. As heir to the house of Potter, he should have gotten something. And Dumbledore had seen fit to return his cloak to him TWO MONTHS after they had reconnected. He even gifted something that rightfully belonged to him back. And he had given the Weasley’s the key to his VAULT! He always wondered where all there money came from. He knew that Mr. Weasley’s job at the Ministry didn’t pay all that much, yet they still managed to pay Hogwarts tuition. For SEVEN kids.

“where any of them actually my friend?” he asked.

She smiled sadly at him. “the twins and Hermione were true friends to you, Harry. But Voldemort has just killed all members of your resistance. With you dead, they all lost hope. They are in Elysium now.” she said.

Harry nodded. “I will go to this world. You may wipe my memories, I wish to be my strongest possible self.” He said. Death nodded.

“Then you shall have your wish, Master. Walk through that portal, and be reborn.” She said. Harry did just that.

Branden Stark held his new son in his arms for the first time. Elia Targaryen nee Martell lay on the bed, panting from the exhaustion of the birth. They were in a secret house which she had ordered her most faithful handmaiden to deliver the baby. She was still somewhat in shock that she had actually done this behind Rhaegar’s back. She had known that Rhaegar and Lyanna had been having an affair. She was furious about it. So she had done the most fitting thing possible. She had a child with his new wife’s brother.

She and Branden had known each other for a long time, ever since he had spent a year in Dorne. She had liked him back then, but knew that she was going to have an arranged marriage at some point in her life, and didn’t want to complicate matters. It broke both their hearts when they had to break up when Branden left. She loved that man. They had been sixteen at the time. She had married Rhaegar two years later, and he had fucked Lyanna Stark ten years after a long and fruitful marriage. She didn’t know why. She had been angry when she found out that he and Lyanna were meeting in secret. She had found out a year before. Then she found out that they had MARRIED, and that had been her last straw. She went to her old friend and lover for comfort, and things rekindled from there.

NOW, FOR A LITTLE FAST FORWARD SUMMARY:

_During the Sac of King’s Landing, most of the Targaryen line had been completely wiped out. Clegane raped & killed Alia Targaryen, just like in cannon. However her son Hadrian was safe in Dorne. Daenerys and her brother fled to Dorne because their sister in law was from there, and they knew they would be welcomed. They were unaware of the hidden affairs, after all, Daenerys is only one. Her brother isn’t much older. _

_So, in the sac, Branden Stark, Alia Martell, and Rhaegar Targaryen were killed. Daenerys and her brother are Rhaegar MUCH younger siblings. Don’t ask how old. IDK. The Targaryen’s family tree is fucked up. (if someone wants to help me discern that, feel free to DM/ review)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a fair warning, sword fighting scenes will be few and far between. The only words I know are parry and thrust, and I think those would get fairly boring to hear after a while.

Growing up in Dorne was an experience, if Hadrian, or Harry for close friends and family, could say so himself. Being raised by Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand was quite the experience as well. The Sand sisters trained him in staff wielding, knife combat, and a trusted member of the royal guard trained him in Sword combat. Hadrian was best with his knives but was no slouch when it came to the sword or staff.

He was personally an introvert. He really only felt comfortable around family. That included the Sands. Sadly, there weren’t many children in the Martell court. He did have a sister though. Arianne Martell. They were good friends, and Harry being the older sibling MIGHT have been a bit overprotective of his little sister, but you would never catch him saying that out loud.

Today, he was walking down the marketplace. Looking at all of the stalls. He was ten years old today. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever met crying, sitting on a bench, with torn clothing. He walked up to her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked kindly, putting his arm around her.

GOING INTO ATTEMPTED DAENARYS POV

It wasn’t the first time rather brother had done something like this. Hurt her. But this time was worse than others. He had been this close to raping her, and she knew it. The only thing that stopped him was that she was much more valuable to him as a virgin. She had never really experienced true love. No one had ever loved her except for her mother and other brothers, and they were long dead. She barely remembered their faces, as she had last seen them all when she was four years old, when she had seen them all get killed.

So, when a boy her age comes up to her on her lone bench, she is relieved. Finally someone who cares.

HADRIAN’S POV AGAIN

Hadrian looked at the silver haired woman next to him. He suspected what happened, but had no real idea. Torn clothes. A beautiful girl. Her crying. But then her face hardened, the tears stopping, but her eyes still red.

“Why do you care?” she asked.

“why wouldn’t I, when I see someone crying? It’s always good to listen, and I promise I’m a friend if you want me to be” he said.

The girl stared at him, as if she had never heard kind words before. His heart broke seeing this. She turned away. “I don’t want to talk about it” she said softly.

Hadrian nodded, understanding. “that’s OK. I’ll be here as long as you need” the girl stared at him. 

“who ARE you?” she asked, clearly wondering why any ten year old stranger was being so kind to her, the crying girl with torn clothes on the public bench.

“I am Hadrian Martell. Don’t you know it’s quite rude to ask someone’s name before giving your own?” he asked playfully. She smiled, but then she recognized his name, and shock replaced that smile. She stood and bowed, showing proper respect to her prince.

“oh stop it!” he said. “I hate all the bowing! For goodness sakes, I’m ten! No need to bow to me.” He chuckled, and the girls face turned red as she sat down. “May I ask your name? I do hope we can be friends, and knowing each others names is a great start” he said. The girl smiled again, wiping a leftover tear from her eyes.

“My name is Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen” she said, and Hadrian’s dropped in shock, and then he playfully stood and gave a low bow with a flourish.

“My lady, why didn’t you say so?” that earned him another smile.

“why do you bow to me? The Baratheons are the ones who hold the title now” she spat. “I am no Princess” she said, with a bitter tone. Hadrian smiled at that. Another who hated the Baratheons and the Lannisters. They would get along just fine.

“I believe we have something in common then” he said.

“what is that?” she asked, confused. She was sure that he was no Targaryen. She would have known if she had other relatives.

“I am not only Hadrian Martell, but Hadrian Targaryen Stark.” He said. It was Daenerys’s turn for her mouth to drop. He laughed at the sight.

“Bu-but how?!” she blurted, making Hadrian laugh again.

“My mother is the Late Queen Elia Targaryen, and my father is the Late Branden Stark. They died in the sac of King’s landing along with your brothers” he said. “the fucking Lannisters and Baratheons took everything from us. I think we could be of great help to each other”

It was then that another silver haired person came storming out of the crowd. This one was a boy, no older than twenty. “there you are, you cunt. What kind of peasant are you speaking with?” Hadrian fumed. The other boy reached out to grab Daenerys’s long hair. He had his knife out in an instant, thrusted at the boy’s throat.

“now just WHAT do you think you’re doing?” Hadrian was quickly putting pieces together. This man had been looking for Daenerys. They had similar facial features, he suspected that they were family, if not siblings.

“I am stopping YOU from hurting this lovely lady here. In Dorne we don’t treat people like this.” Hadrian said.

“Oh, and under WHO’S authority will you ‘exact your justice?’” Daenerys’s tormenter asked.

“under MY authority, Hadrian Martell, Crown Prince of Dorne. I believe that you are no loner welcome in Dorne, so what to do with you… AHA! Beheading! It will be quite the spectacle, the mad Targaryen’s head on a pike! Crowds will turn up!” he laughed. “GUARDS!” he called to the few guards who were milling about the market. They recognized him and snapped to attention.

“Yes, My Prince?” one asked.

“Arrest this man for the abuse of a royal guest of Dorne” he said. The penalty for abuse was beheading, and this man knew that. He knew he had done the right thing from the look on Daenerys’s face. It was a look of pure joy.

“Is this the man who did those things that you just told me about?” he asked. Daenerys, of course, nodded. The guards, four of them, came forward swords raised. The man tried to run, like a fucking coward, but sadly, one of Hadrian’s daggers slipped and hit his heart. The man fell to his knees, clutching the stab wound on his chest. He handed out the bloody blade to Danarys. “would you like to finish this coward?” he asked her. She gave a small nod, and she took the blade from his hands.

She then viciously plunged it into the man’s chest multiple times, clear satisfaction on her beautiful face. The man slumped to the floor.

“May I ask who that was?” said Hadrian, and Daenerys looked up at him, the blade in her hands covered in blood.

“My brother” she said softly. “He was planning on selling me as a wife to a Dothraki horde, so I ran. Obviously, he found me. Thank you, by the way. I am forever in your debt, Hadrian Martell.” Harry waved the offer away.

“any decent man would have done the same” he turned to the guards, who were gaping at Daenerys. “this man, Viserys Targaryen, had a tragic accident. His body will be found in a couple of days in the river. Understood?” the guards nodded, looking shocked at the name. “Let’s get you to the palace and get you cleaned up.” Hadrian said to Daenerys. She nodded, somewhat shell shocked, but pleased, at what she had done. She had finally killed the Dragon, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: second chapter OUT! What did y’all think? Hopefully chapters will get longer, but this seemed like a good endpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the guest reviewer: please explain yourself more clearly. I have no idea what you are trying to say here. Make Jon King and Hadrian the Hand? Hadrian is the main character, so if that’s what you were saying, not going to happen. Sorry.
> 
> *PLEASE READ THIS AN!!*
> 
> AN: So currently Daenerys is winning as the pairing for Hadrian. I don’t know. You guys make this really hard, especially since so many have contributed to the polls and reviews, but I really don’t think that this story works with Daenerys as the main pairing. It just doesn’t make that much sense. Now we run into the incest problem with Arya. I tried to avoid that with Daenerys by making him the son of Branden Stark and Elia Martell, but now he’s basically with his cousin. Which is pretty weird, if I do say so myself. I could try to change the parentage up a bit…
> 
> Ooh! Idea! Hadrian could be the son of a Valerian Lord (who is still dead). This satisfies the readers who wanted that for a pairing. Please tell me what you think about the parentage being switched to avoid incest, if any of you care. If not, tell me that too, and I have some snippets that could work as chapter fillers.
> 
> So, Final decision: Hadrian will be paired with Arya Stark. If you guys want, I can figure out a way to make it so it isn’t incest. However, it is Westeros, so not totally crazy. Daenerys might be included later on as a pairing along with Arya, but probably not. Arya Stark and Hadrian are the same age in this fic.
> 
> Now, about the previous chapter. I think it would be best to simply remove it, seeing as it doesn’t fit with the plotline of the story, as it clearly outlines a Hadrian/Daenerys pairing. So, if you guys are OK with it, I’d like to delete the previous actual chapter. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS UNIQUE. YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET TWO OPTIONS AND SCENARIOS OF HOW THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. Everything will eventually happen in both stories, but one probably has more character development and experiences. That is option one. Option two is much more fast paced. Not as much character development, more world conquering. Here you guys go.
> 
> PS: Arya and Hadrian are both seventeen years old.
> 
> And finally, ONWARD!

Arya Stark stood ready to receive her second assignment from Jaqen H'ghar. Her last one had been a disaster, at least according to him. Instead of killing the man she was supposed to kill, an elderly dock worker who happened to be the manager, she had killed another. She thought of that day as a success, however, as she had crossed a name of her list. She had gained her sight back just recently, and was still very grateful for having two eyes again.

When she entered the Hall of Faces to receive her assignment, A girl, as always, was there to greet her with some not so kind glowers. She clearly didn’t think that Arya had cleared her debt to the Many-Faced God, but since Jaqen did, she couldn’t say anything about it. Arya bowed her head to Jaqen to before he started to speak. She was still a bit creeped out by all the headless faces that stared out to her in this room.

“for this assignment, you will need to sail to Westeros. Specifically, Sunspear, in Dorne.” Arya nodded her head at Jaqen’s words.

“Who’s time is it to die?” she asked.

“A simple elderly dock master. You must follow him around, find out his daily activities, make it a lot easier to kill him when the time does come” Jaqen said. Arya nodded and took her leave from the hall of faceless men.

LINE BREAK

When Arya Stark, or A Girl, as she was now called, was spying around the docks of Braavos three days after the assignment, she noticed something strange. A Dornish ship had just docked, bearing the Martell colors. A man in commoners clothing was the first to step off, but she wasn’t fooled. The man carried himself like a Prince would, looking very regal. He must have been trying not to draw attention to himself, but Arya suspected that this man was Hadrian Martell-Targaryen, prince of Dorne. He was very handsome, she thought. When he turned to look at her, obviously noticing her stare, he smiled. Oh gods, that smile.

She now felt the butterflies in her stomach that she had thought were completely false and that would never come to her, since love was a stupid illusion. But here she was. She had barely met the man, but look at her now, blushing furiously at his radiant smile. But no, love could never happen, not to her at least. Who would want her, with her wild and untamable spirit? Most men in Westeros wanted tamable woman that they could control, housewives and the like. She had sworn to herself that she would never be one of those. She would never be a Lady, no matter how much her mother wanted to groom her into one. It simply wouldn’t happen.

The man wearing commoners clothing whom she expected was the Prince of Dorne was walking with a group of what looked like undercover guards behind him. They were all laughing, at some joke that one of them had said. The carefreeness in the air about those people was intoxicating, the kind of thing that was completely lacking in the rest of Westeros. Only the Dornish.

A day later, she was preparing to make her move on the dockworker. He had just walked alone into an alley, never a good idea if you asked her.

However, just when she was about to make her move, the man whom she expected was a prince came up to her. “Hello! I saw you at the docks yesterday, and I don’t believe we have formally met. Hadrian Martell, at your service!” he said, giving a sweeping bow to her.

“A-Arya Stark” she stammered, the butterflies that had long since left her from the day before returning. The old man was forgotten, and all she could do was stare into those sea-green eyes of his. She could stare into those all day. She didn’t know how she had missed them before, but now that they were so close together, they were obvious in their beauty.

At her name, Hadrian’s mouth dropped. “Arya Stark?! Of Winterfell?” Arya was surprised for a second, and then realized that she probably shouldn’t have given him her last name. She nodded.

His eyes turned cold and hard, his previously cheery attitude gone. “well then I want nothing to do with you. Be glad I’m sparing your life today, _Stark._ ” He spat out her last name with such venom like she had never heard before directed at said name. She was flabbergasted. What had she done to him? Maybe it wasn’t her specifically, but her family. She had been so lost in her own thoughts about what they could have done to cause such vehemence from this Prince, so she didn’t notice him give her the cold shoulder and start to walk away.

“Wait!” she called out. His head turned, eyes burning with what she could only assume was a lot of dislike, if not hate, and sorrow at memories from long ago. “What did I ever do to you? Or my family, for that matter?” she asked, dreading the answer.

“Why should I have to answer to a fucking daughter of a traitor?” he asked, venom still very prominent in his voice.

BEGINNING OF OPTION TWO: (Please, if you read option one and want that, it might be best for you not to read option two, as it contains major spoilers and jumps ahead a lot in the story. Skip to the end Author’s Notes, they are important.)

Arya Stark stood ready to receive her second assignment from Jaqen H'ghar. Her last one had been a disaster, at least according to him. Instead of killing the man she was supposed to kill, an elderly dock worker who happened to be the manager, she had killed another. She thought of that day as a success, however, as she had crossed a name of her list. She had gained her sight back just recently, and was still very grateful for having two eyes again.

When she entered the Hall of Faces to receive her assignment, A girl, as always, was there to greet her with some not so kind glowers. She clearly didn’t think that Arya had cleared her debt to the Many-Faced God, but since Jaqen did, she couldn’t say anything about it. Arya bowed her head to Jaqen to before he started to speak. She was still a bit creeped out by all the headless faces that stared out to her in this room.

“for this assignment, you will need to sail to Westeros. Specifically, Sunspear, in Dorne.” Arya nodded her head at Jaqen’s words.

“Who’s time is it to die?” she asked.

“Hadrian Martell, also known as Hadrian Targaryen. He is one of the best swordsmen in Dorne, and since you are… expendable, we thought it that you would be the best choice here.” Arya nodded.

“A girl is ready to serve the Many-Faced God” she said. She recognized the Martell name, and was curious as to why she was assigned to assassinate a member of the ruling family of Dorne. It could start a war, she suspected. Jaqen shook his head.

“No, no girl. I believe a girl is still Arya Stark, daughter of Ned Stark. A girl will be traveling home today, and if a girl balks from her mission, the Many Faced God does not lake failure. A life for a life, that is the way of the Many Faced God. Bear that in mind, Girl.” Arya shivered, and added this man to the long list of hers. Anyone who threatened her family would die. Not today, but eventually. She nodded, turned, and set out to find a ship headed for Sunspear.

Little did Arya Stark know that the person she was assigned to kill would forever change her life.

As she got onto a ship that she had hired to take her to Dorne, she looked back at Braavos.

She had every intention of returning, although she had a small inkling in her mind that was telling her that she wouldn’t return for a very long time.

* **ABOUT A WEEK LATER***

Arya’s ship was coming into Dorne. It was truly a beautiful city, with it’s sandstone buildings. The castle, however, was magnificent. Along with sandstone, there was white marble in some of the walls, making it shine like the sun in the light. That was where her target currently was.

She was currently wearing the mask of somebody who would fit in perfectly as a servant to the ruling family. Before she went to the castle, she decided to pick up some food first, so it looked like she had a reason for going into the castle. As she stepped up to the front gate, a guard stopped her.

“Halt! What is your business here, girl?” Arya stiffened.

“here to deliver food for the kitchens, sir” she said respectfully. The guard nodded and let her pass.

The courtyard of the palace was one of the most beautiful man made things that she had seen. It was a moat. However, in the middle of the water and the bridges were islands. One was a mini forest, and the other a desert. The guards at the front door let her pass, assuming she had already been questioned by the guards inside. She was in. She had been handed a map of the palace from Jaqen, which clearly had Hadrian’s room labeled. She walked up many flights of stairs until she reached it. She nocked on his door, other hand resting on Needle, the sword that her brother, Jon, had given her. “Laundry!” she shouted in.

Hadrian was sitting on his four poster bed when he heard the voice of a girl call out, “Laundry!” weird, he thought. Another servant had come by for laundry about an hour ago. He had a dagger on his nightstand, he took it, he then went to his desk where his scabbard lay. However, when he tried to pull it out, he felt only air. Shit, he thought to himself. It had been given to the Palace smith to clean and sharpen. He held out his knife instead.

“The laundry was taken from my room an hour ago. Who is this?” he asked, in the calmest voice he could muster. He heard the unsheathing of a sword, and he knew. This was an assassin. He dove for cover next to his bed, poised to strike.

Suddenly, the door flew open. He had forgotten to lock it, as he had just came into his room about an hour and a half ago, and planned on staying, and was obviously not expecting an assassination.

At the doorway, stood a girl. Only about 5’6”, if not shorter. She stood in a position that made it look like she was about to lunge at him, which she did in the next second. She had her sword out, and it was the thinnest sword he had ever seen. He was sure, however, that she could wield it pretty damn well. He put his knife up to block, but the blow never came. Instead, the tip of the sword stopped midway, never touching harry. As she did that, an apparition like thing popped into the room. It was a woman, with no way of telling the age. She had long dark hair, and a skull mask that covered her face. She turned to the Assassin and started to shout.

“Stark! How Dare you attack your Master like this! You will be punished for your crimes later” Death shouted.

She knelt on the floor in front of Hadrian and with the assassin behind her. “Hello Master, I am death. This will definitely come as a shock to you, and you will feint in about 30 seconds, but listen quickly first. My name is Death. In your previous life, you collected my Hallows, a feat never before accomplished. So, when you died too early in that world, seeing as I could not send you back, I sent you here instead, to Westeros and to Dorne. You were reborn.” Death took a breather. “Somebody paid the Faceless men to come and assassinate you. They sent this girl, Arya Stark. Yes, Stark.” Death finished, and as predicted, Hadrian promptly feinted from the information overflow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, so there y’all have it. The two possible routes this story could take. Option one, slow paced, hopefully more character development and drama, still world conquering, but not only that. Option two is pretty much just world conquering, like Violet Potter was, for those of you who have read that. Sorry for the very long ANs this chapter, but I thought they were necessary. Without the ANs, the total length of this chapter isabout 2000 words. I’m warning you, most chapters won’t be this long, sadly. But we’ll see what we can do. Please review for option 1 or two, I’ll also have a poll up on FFN shortly after this chapter is published.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK, first of all, thank you to everyone who voted in the poll and reviewed. Right now, only 7 votes have come in, plus something like 4 reviews. Option 2 won by a landslide, and that is the fast paced world conquering version. First, I'm going to ask one more time, are y'all SURE?
> 
> If you guys are, then I think I might write a second tangent story where I choose option one. I feel like I could figure out lots of plot to have in that, along with character development. Y'all have chosen the second option, which will not have much character development. I'll try to fit some romance in, but we'll see.
> 
> PS: Changing Hadrian's parentage (for plot reasons) to be the son of Elia and Rhaegar, instead of Elia and Branden. This gives him the best claim to the throne.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter will start after option 2 in the previous chapter.
> 
> ONWARD!

Arya Stark was still not moving with Death muttering to herself about her servants having betrayed her. When the Prince woke up, he saw Arya first, face clenched in anger. What could he possibly be that angry about?! And why her?! She was very confused. "Master, you're finally awake!" Death said, pulling him up to his feet.

"release the girl from your hold please" he said, Death looked confused for a second, wondering why. But it was not her place to say anything as she released Arya.

"Do you know who I am, Arya Stark?" he asked, ice cold tone in his voice.

Arya shook her head. "No? well then, let me give you a little history lesson. I am Hadrian Targaryen, True heir to the Iron Throne. Your father caused my father's death, and while I acknowledge that he was a vile man, what has replaced him is no better. The gods flip a coin for every Targaryen, one side for madness and the other for greatness. His landed on madness. Mine has yet to be revealed. Your father, however, sat by and let my mother be raped by the Mountain, and has done nothing as Westeros has descended into disarray with a Baratheon on the throne. Hell, it is even rumored that his children are not even his to begin with, meaning that there is no heir apparent." He watched as Arya's face turned worried, wondering what he was going to do to her next.

"turn invisible, Death" he said. "Guards! There has been an attempted assassination and you will come and apprehend this woman and throw her in the dungeons. I will speak with her tomorrow" the guards that had come rushing to his door at the commotion saluted and took Arya into the dungeons.

"Now, Death, please explain what kind of powers I have" he said, and sat on his bed. He motioned for death to take a seat on one of his chairs, and she began to speak.

"Well, for one, you have command over magic. However, you need a wand to wield it, and that takes years to learn. I could create one for you, or I could summon my wand that you claimed in your previous life. you could also choose not to use magic. I do not recommend that. Secondly, have you ever heard the legends of the White Walkers, or the Whites? Perhaps the army of the Dead?" Hadrian nodded, Oberyn having told him stories when he was younger.

"but those are just stories. Children fairytales to scare them. They aren't true, are they?" he asked.

Death nodded her head. "they are indeed real. I turned the first one, in fact. As an army for whatever Master claimed my hollows. They lie deep beyond the wall, awaiting your call" Hadrian looked up in surprise. So he had an army of the dead, ready to serve his every whim.

"What are their weaknesses?" he asked.

Death ticked off her fingers. "Valerian Steel, Dragon Glass, Fire. Those are the only things that can kill them." Hadrian let out a whistle. He would have a practically unstoppable army, allowing him to take his revenge on the Baratheons and Lannisters. He smiled. He quite liked madness.

He realized that not only did he have the strength of the Army of the Dead, but also of Daenerys Stormborn, his youngest sibling. He could mold her into the greatest weapon to ever live. "Do I have the ability to turn White Walkers?" he asked Death, and she nodded.

"You do. Doing so will imbue them with all of your powers, including magic. They will follow your every command. Also, White Walkers you turn yourself can have the ability to look like they were when they weren't a White Walker. They could look as human as you, if you wished" Death said. That could be useful, thought Hadrian.

"How do I turn someone?" he asked.

"you simply have to kill them" Death said. Hadrian didn't know what he had been expecting, but this came as a shock for him. "then, you simply have to touch your finger to their forehead and say Valar Morghulis. They will rise and be under your complete control" she said, and Hadrian was surprised as to how easy it was.

"will they remember their past life?" he didn't want conflicting emotions.

"Only the things you want them to" Death answered. Ooh, he could have some serious fun with this power. He knew now what to do with Arya Stark. First, however, he needed to sleep. It was passed 11pm, and he now had a big day ahead of him.

*Line Break*

Hadrian woke up the next morning ready to put his powers to good use. He started walking down to the dungeons, saluted the guards who saluted him back, and walked up to the head guard. "Where is the Assassin being held?" he asked, and the guard responded.

"she is being held 40 cell blocks down" Hadrian nodded.

As he walked by, the 40 prisoners that were held in the dungeons looked at him with despair and anger, seeing his fine clothing and realizing who he was. They started to bang their fists on the bars, causing the guards to come rushing in whips ablaze, giving ten lashes to anyone who dared attack their prince. Finally, he arrived at the assassin's cell.

"so, Arya Stark. Daughter of the Traitor, Ned Stark. What do you have to say for yourself?" Arya was the only prisoner who had remained silent as he walked down, having not received any food since she had entered the palace yesterday afternoon.

Her face was beautiful, no doubt about that. Petit and round, she stood at about 5'6". She had short dark hair, as they had removed the mask of the dead girl that she had been wearing. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What do I want? Oh, so many things. Revenge is at the top for the moment. The Iron throne is second. I believe I can start my revenge tonight." He entered her cell block, and pulled out a knife. "Don't utter a single sound" Arya found herself unable to make a sound. "Have you ever heard the legends of the White Walkers?" Arya nodded.

Arya's mind was spinning, thinking about what he was about to do to her. Then she remembered that he was the Master of Death, and her eyes widened in realization. "What a keen mind you have there, Ary. I'll be putting that mind to good use in the coming years, you'll see. You might even enjoy being my General, conquering kingdoms. If you do well, I might consider giving you your memories and personality back in due time, but until then, mindless slave you shall be" he said, and plunged the dagger into her heart. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She gurgled blood for a bit, then finally her vision went dark.

Hadrian stood over Arya Stark's body, lifeless on the floor. He put his finger to her forehead, and said clearly, "Valar Morghulis." Slowly, Arya Stark rose to her feet.

Arya's mind turned back on, but it was not the same. Gone was the wildness of her childhood, gone was her love for her family. The only thing that mattered now was the man in front of her, and doing whatever he wanted. She loved this man, no doubt. He was her everything. She would be sure to prove herself to him in time, be his most trusted General. And she would remove anyone who got in the way.

She knelt in front of her master, love and devotion in her eyes. "I live to serve, Master. What is your command?" she asked.

Hadrian's eyes were glowing red with the power. He knew that he had just created the most loyal servant any person could ever ask for. Westeros would be his soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: and, end scene. Reminder, Hadrian is the son of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen now.
> 
> PS: what are your guys' thoughts on me deleting the second chapter, where Hadrian saves Daenerys? It feels like too much of a mood change for this story, what do you think? If not, I could make it so that this happens like five years later as well.
> 
> Last AN: I can switch out the names of Hadrian's father in chapter one and two if y'all want, but that is a real pain in the ass to do on ffn. Will probably happen on AO3, but otherwise… the summary is definitely getting changed though. What are your thoughts? Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you want more! It motivates me!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Alllllllllright, so there is my story idea. Still not entirely sure how it will all pan out. Currently not planning this to be a big thing, but if it blows up, like Violet Potter, then I will consider writing it to the end. I have plans for this fic if ppl like it. I am also on the edge about whether or not to have it be Hadrian/ Daenerys, or Hadrian/ Arya Stark. Ages would be fixed for the latter.
> 
> It seems to be panning out more like Daenerys pairing, but I’ll put up a poll. PLEASE VOTE IN IT!
> 
> Anyways, I would lastly like to mention that your REVIWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND SUBSCRIPTIONS determine whether or not this story is continued! Please at least REVIEW your opinion. No flames please. Anything else is good.
> 
> Lastly, if anyone has in depth knowledge about GOT, (I watched the TV show about 3 months ago) and wants to help me out by ironing out some plot points, DM or review!


End file.
